


To choose

by DanoeL0991



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27002512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanoeL0991/pseuds/DanoeL0991
Summary: A diferrent take at Robert and Crissie's wedding.
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	To choose

**Author's Note:**

> Short ang story... sorry >.<

Hurt

That's what feels like to love Robert, they are happy together too, the sex is great, always something to talk, even the silents are nice between them and although Robert says to love Aaron too, he always goes back to her, always sends Aaron away when he fights with her so they can make peace, always puts her first… and he is gonna marry her tomorrow.

That's why Aarron is doing this, making love to him like there is not gonna be a tomorrow, because he knows there isn't, he's made a decition and he is going through with it, so he is kissing, and touching every part he can reach, holding tight because he doesn't want to let go.

Aaron doesn't know what excuses he's told her but they are together tonight. Robert arrived all of the sudden at Aaron's apartment, and after a moment of shock, Aaron dragged him toward himself and kissed him with all he's got and took him to his bedroom, cloth disappearing in the way.

Each thrust they do brings them closer to the end and Aarron delays it, going slow but strong, making the best he can of the last time he will be with Robert. And when they clímax, panting eachother names in their breath, they fall sleep close together. 

The next morning is harder than he thought it will be, because they have breakfast together, Robert woke him up with a kiss and a blow job and later he said "I don't know what's got into you last night, but you'll have to tell because I'll want a repeat performance when I come back from my travel"

"The travel" somehow that's how they started to call his "Honeymoon"

Robert smiles but Aaron doesn't and he realized what the last part of his comment implied, so he tells Aaron to go for a shower while he cocks them breakfast.

They have breakfast like they are a domesticated couple and that's another reason of why Aaron is doing this, because he can't have this for just a few hours each day, Aaron wants this every day, always with Robert.

When they finish, Robert calls for a cab and cuddle on the sofa like they have time, like today isn't Riberr's wedding. And when the cab arrives, Aaron goes with him to the door, because that's the moment he does it, because he wants to make the most of the time he has with Robert… So they kiss goodbye in from of Aaron's door and when Robert is turning to go to the lift, Aaron, with tears in his eyes, says:

"Robert… I love you… and I know you love me too… but I can't do this anymore… I know you think that we can carry on after today, but... I can't do it, I can't send you to be with her every time we have a couple of hours together, I can't be waiting for you to make excuses so you can sneak out to be with me… So... today… when you say yes, delete my number, yeah?... forget my adress… I'll move out by the end of the month anyway so I'll be in another place when you come back from your travel…"

There is so much he wants to tell Robert… choose me… stay with me… don't go… don't marry her… but he can't because he knows Robert won't choose him, won't stay with him, so he says instead.

"I really hope you can be happy, goobbye Robert"

And closes his door.


End file.
